Parting words
by Kajune
Summary: They met during a rainy day, neither yet to know what would happen should a certain question pop up, and draw them closer to each other. Shinya X Shogo


**Title **: Parting words

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Psycho-Pass.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary **: They met during a rainy day, neither yet to know what would happen should a certain question pop up, and draw them closer to each other. Shinya X Shogo

* * *

**Author's Note** : This was written on the 8th February 2013.

* * *

Neither truly cared about their surroundings once they met each other. It was a fated meeting, underneath the heavy rain drops of a long long night. Both had carried out their ambitions for the day, both ambitions being morally against each other; though they did not know that, and simply lived to fulfill their life's purpose.

The rain was lasting and it was hard to see through it. One man, dressed in a black suit with a brown overcoat, sat at an old bus stop as he gazed out into the distance. Although he could not see anything, he found himself feeling a lot more calmer than usual.

His body was soaked with what felt like ice-cold water. The atmosphere itself was feeling spine-tingly cool, though he made no twitch. He was still, he was silent, he was alone.

Until...

A young man came running towards him, dressed in white. The raven-haired could just about see him a few blocks off.

Although solitary was his thing, he didn't mind at least one person as company.

Eventually, the young man - also heavily soaked - made it to the roof of the bus stop. The loud noise that the rain drops made upon contact was rather disturbing, but neither men paid it much attention. They were more or less focused on each other.

The newly-arrived panted heavily, his hands on his knees and his head down. 'He has white hair', the raven-haired noted to himself. There was only one man in this world who he knew had such an unusual hair color, and that was his greatest rival; a man who murdered his friend, by hand or not, and left himself to suffer the consequences of not being able to save him.

This man is known by the name of 'Makishima'.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'll also be taking up residence here." The mysterious man said, as he stood straightly and brushed his wet hair.

To think he was the same Makishima guy would almost be like saying he was being blessed with luck, despite officially being a latent criminal wearing a collar. He didn't want to believe that without any effort he has come close to his enemy, for it would not sound right, but if it were true...

...he would try and kill without hesitation.

By having drifted deep into thought, he was taken by surprise when a soft fabric dropped onto his head. He touched it, and it was a towel. He looked up at the other man and noticed that he was drying himself with another. This reminded him that the other had approached him holding a black briefcase.

"It will take some time before the rain will stop." The young man stated, as if it was not so obvious.

"...yeah." The raven-haired quietly replied.

The two did not speak for sometime afterwards, preferring to just stare into emptiness as the rain continued to block their paths. One was remaining seated while the other continued to stand; both men looked serious.

Soon, the coolness made the white-haired shiver. It was not a nice feeling to be so cold, thought the raven-haired. Feeling in debt for the towel, he took off his jacket and handed it to the other.

"Isn't that completely wet?" Asked the shivering one.

"It's better than what you're wearing."

Indeed, all the other had was a pair of sockless shoes, plain trousers and a buttoned-up shirt, not to mention that he was very thin-looking. It was hard not to feel sorry for him, even if he himself was an Enforcer.

The white-haired soon accepted the jacket, draping it over his shoulders. Moments later did he join the muscular man on the seat, occasionally noticing how even his breathes were taking form. It showed how cold it really was.

Unfortunately, not only did neither enjoy watching the forecast, there had been no signs all day that this would happen.

Over time, silence continued, until a sudden question popped up in one's head, and was spoken...

"Hey, do you know a guy called 'Makishima'?"

_Silence_ again. It almost seemed awkward, but, in less than a minute later, a reply came.

"What if I did?"

"Then I would ask some more."

'And if I didn't?"

"Then I have nothing to say."

The man in the suit went silent, his eyes fixed on the rain even though he wasn't really looking, his posture still stable and his frown very noticeable. He was dead serious about the question, even if he didn't intend to be. Maybe the other's words seemed too offensive, so he happened to feel a bit unhappy about them.

The other however, just looked up at him smiling, rather amused by the nature of the man next to him. He gazed into that blue eye which he could see, and smiled delightfully.

Before he knew it, his breathe was at the larger's man's ear.

He flinched, and looked at him in shock. The only sound that could be heard was the rain, but when the raven-haired turned round, he noticed immediately that only his own heart beat could be heard. His ears have become deaf to everything else, and to him, even his cheeks were turning red.

Their faces were so very close, yet the other still kept a smile, as if unfazed...or, not admitting to being fazed, since even himself was still looking strict.

"...shall I tell you?"

"What?"

"...the things I know."

With his alluring tone, the white-haired slightly brought their lips closer, but failed to anticipate the other's similar response.

As the rain consumed all sight of the ever-changing and corrupted town around them, the two met each other with a kiss, neither with intent nor reason to. This went further, and by the time they gained self-control...nothing could be undone.

Once the raven-haired returned home, he was distraught.

Things were only worse when their partings words revealed a fact he should of known from the beginning, and now he has to live with the reality that he is as much as his own enemy as 'Makishima' is, because...

"I am Makishima Shogo."

That 'man', was him.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
